Commercial warewashers commonly include a housing area which defines washing and rinsing zones for dishes, pots pans and other wares. In the pre-wash, wash and post-wash zones of pass through or continuous-type machines, water is typically pumped from a tank through a pump intake, delivered to the wares via a spraying operation and collected in the tank for re-use. A similar recirculation system is used in batch-type machines as well. In either case, food debris from the ware commonly falls down into the tank, and can build up to undesired levels in the tank. Other types of scrap may also fall into the tank. Debris catching baskets have been incorporated into the tanks in order to reduce the scrap debris level within the tanks, but with previous baskets arrangements the entire machine must be shut down in order to enable manual removal and emptying of the basket.
It would be desirable to provide a an arrangement that automatically removes scrap debris.